1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a rotatable display device, and more particularly, to a rotatable display device and a method of adjusting an image on a display screen of the same according to a rotating direction of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rotatable display device can be rotated using a pivot function for rotating the display device to a vertical or horizontal position. When the display device is rotated, an image on a display screen of the display device is also adjusted according to a rotating direction of the display device.
For example, when the display device is rotated clockwise or counterclockwise to the vertical position, as shown in FIG. 1, the image displayed on the display screen is also rotated in the same direction. If the image includes an on-screen-display (OSD) message or a picture-in-picture (PIP) sub-picture, the OSD message or the PIP sub-picture is also rotated in the same direction.
However, after being rotated, the rotatable display device maintains its original screen adjustment function and/or keys unchanged, so that a user should adjust the image on the display screen.
For example, when the user manipulates a vertical movement key to move the image or the OSD message on the rotated display screen in a vertical direction, the image or the OSD message may actually be moved in a horizontal direction. Thus, in order to move the image on the rotated display screen in the vertical or horizontal direction, the user should manipulate an opposite movement key to a desired direction. Also, in adjusting an image of the rotated OSD message, the user has to input a proper adjustment command, considering the existing adjustment function (keys) and the rotating direction of the OSD message image. Correspondingly, when the user wishes to adjust the rotated PIP sub-picture, the user has to input the proper adjustment command, considering both an original PIP sub-picture position before rotation and a present PIP sub-picture position after rotation.